


【求RP点梗七】1. My Dear Etta, My Dear Nésa

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Drama, Out of Character, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧（我真的很卖力地在写喜剧了！）【题材倾向】双树纪元【出场人物】凯勒巩，雅瑞希尔，欧洛米，瓦娜，芬巩，库茹芬，安罗德，安瑞斯【配对组合】三白【字数统计】2114【文章分级】G【前言备注】听说昨天是520？（。私设一堆并愉快地OOC了😂😂我的搞笑细胞一定是被论文吃了。





	【求RP点梗七】1. My Dear Etta, My Dear Nésa

劳瑞林的光芒从卡拉奇尔雅山谷的裂隙中倾泻而下，整座图娜的青丘都沐浴在了灿烂的光辉下。微影湖被照亮的那半边闪着粼粼波光，不久便蒸腾起了细密的白雾。主环之上的明登·埃尔达冽瓦宛若刷上了一层辉煌的亮粉，晃得人不能直视那强烈的光彩，它琉璃铺就的塔尖甚至高过了裂谷的边缘，与维尔玛的百钟塔遥遥相望。金发的来客在次环前翻身下马，他在坐骑的耳边低语了几句，后者便听话地朝不远处的马厩走去。精灵抬头望了眼议会的大厅，三步并作两步地跑上了台阶。  
时间还早得很，大厅连门都没开，百无聊赖的与会者不经意间便走上了幼时熟悉的廊道。他哼着悠扬的小曲儿，踩着走道上嵌在白色大理石间的黑曜石砖，鞋跟将这些坚硬的光滑岩石磕得铿锵作响。不一会儿，鸟儿闻声便从廊外的枝头飞落，好奇地打探哼着这支陌生歌儿的精灵。那是它们的语言，但却是首陌生的歌儿，词也带着陌生的韵脚。精灵听得群鸟的询问，又用了一串好听的口哨声解答了它们困惑。  
-我来自提力安之外，一个自由美丽又忙碌的山谷。我年幼时曾在此地居住，朋友们。  
鸟儿知是故人，便同他更加亲近。三只落在他左肩上，两只落在他右臂上，最胆大的干脆就落在了他头顶上。精灵向它们讲述了城外的故事，在遥远的南方——Orome的林场，Yavanna的果园。那里的森林浓密纵情生长，那里的泉水潺潺叮咚欢唱，那里的山石嶙峋造型夸张，那里的金银之光没那么亮，一切都与井井有条的提力安之城大不一样。  
-你们想去吗？跟我去外面的世界看看。维林诺可不是只有图娜的青丘(Vos)，不是只有百钟齐鸣的维尔玛，不是只有永远洁白的欧幽洛雪。晨会结束后，我就会离开，我只是来顶替长兄的班。你们想来吗？去往自由之地。  
“我想的，”不是鸟儿的啼鸣之声，一个孩子用发音标准的昆雅回答了他，“我想去的。你可以带上我吗，芬威的族人。”  
精灵回头，他面前站着一个还不及他一半高的孩子。那孩子穿着洁白的及膝连衣裙，那是时下最新的款式，他听常去跑货的四弟说起过。她一头乌黑的秀发如同银树时的微影湖一般，墨色的湖面上泛着淡淡的光芒。她戴着银蓝色的发饰，像是家族的某种标志色。她的眼睛是浅灰蓝色，像……这是二叔家的孩子，像极了Findekano和Turukano小时候。  
“我看你的服饰上有着芬威家族才使用的元素。金发的哥哥，我是Nolofinwe之女Irisse，你不是Arafinwe叔叔的孩子吧？他们的眼睛都是蓝色的。”丝毫不畏惧陌生人——或者在她的眼里，亲戚就不算陌生人——的诺多公主，就这样站在他面前，丝毫不避讳地在他面前谈起他最烦心之事。  
这也是他第一次见到这位堂妹，这位跟他有着相似能力的亲族。他该生气的，能力与性情相似的人，容易从对方身上看到自己的影子，好像将自己不愿仔细琢磨的真相大刺刺地摆在面前。越是相似就会越是苛求，痛恨那些相同和不同之处。当然，这是他认为的。“你好，Nolofinwe之女Irisse。首先，我觉得我应该认同你的观察能力。我是Turkafinwe，Curufinwe之子。”  
“哦！”她惊叹了一声，明显是想起了什么。  
Nolofinwe的孩子，有着对第一家族独到的见解。Turkafinwe主观臆断地想着。“怎么了？”他很不耐烦地问了句。  
“我只是觉得……难以想象。自然万物的语言，非常的浪漫。而滕格瓦一笔一划，是那么的实在。”她抿着嘴笑。  
“既然这样，那我是该称赞你‘睿智’的回答，还是改回敬你一句同样‘睿智’的话呢，我的好妹妹？”  
“两者皆可。”她笑着，有些得意地笑着，知道对方听出了自己话中的隐喻，“还有，我是你堂妹。亲戚可不是这么攀的。”  
“悉听尊便，小公主。”  
“你能带我去吗，提力安之外的世界，更广阔的天地？”一只雪白的小鸟轻盈地停在她的食指上，Irisse的歌声宛若银铃脆响，她用乐音同自然交谈。  
也许，连神的语言都不及这般美好。Turkafinwe这样想着，给老哥顶班顶得太值了！

又是两个双树年，在远南的林间。Irisse一个帅气的翻身上马，把正在跟红发双胞胎吹牛的Turkafinwe一脚踹了下去。他原先正侃侃而谈，Nolofinwe是如何黑着脸放Irisse出来玩的，自己和Findekano是如何千保证万保证绝不会跌了Nolofinwe他那宝贝女儿的。难得有好多精灵不在乎路途遥远，千里迢迢从光之裂谷跑来，猎神今日心情大好。见到Turkafinwe那个吹牛大王摔下去又气得无可奈何的模样，更是心情极佳。Vana在一旁批评丈夫的幸灾乐祸，又适时地给那群诺多撒了一树年份的狗粮，Huan非常愉快地吃了自己的。Orome把笑得滚做一团的双胞胎差去Yavanna的园子里，偷些果子回来。  
“Irisse，Irisse长大后可千万要擦亮眼睛。千万别找个像Orome这样的。”  
“不啊Vana大人，我觉得Turkafinwe就挺好。嗯，幽默细胞很重……”她一句话还没说完，立即低头催马匹快跑。Turkafinwe刚从地上的草堆里把自己挖出来，想给堂妹来个出其不意的突袭，结果还是扑了个空。  
Orome刚在Vana面前称赞了，不愧是他教出来的Turkafinwe，就被狠狠地打了脸。Findekano和Curufinwe打了四桶水刚回来，只看见笑得很是厉害的Vana，有些忧伤的Orome，原地跳脚的Turkafinwe，纵马而去的Irisse和不知所踪的双胞胎。  
“Turko这是怎么了？”Findekano瞅了眼装作不认识自家老哥的堂弟。  
“大概是切入了Tyelkormo状态。”Curufinwe眼皮都懒得抬就发了嘴刀外加生火烧水。  
“我应该把Turvo从书堆里拖出来的，我现在很是担心妹妹啊。”  
“哦，不过首先你得把Turukano从书堆里拖出来。”Curufinwe的嘴刀技能是不经过大脑的，Findekano心中暗暗总结。  
“确实如此。”  
“我认为这项任务的困难程度与‘将Kano从乐谱堆里拖出来’相当。”Curufinwe想了想又补充，“这可真巧，他们都是二哥。”  
“确实很巧，Irisse和Turkafinwe都是家里第三个孩子。”Findekano想到这儿，立马在心里喊了一千遍：还在襁褓中的四弟，长大后千万别像Morifinwe那样。


End file.
